


Drunken taxi rides and moving houses

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Dadaroma
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo wants to tell Takashi something but Takashi's cuteness just won't let him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken taxi rides and moving houses

Today was meant to be the day that I told him but yet again it didn't happen. I thought I'll take him out for an drink let him loosen up a little bit but here I was in the back of an taxi with Takashi drunk off his arse. I didn't mean to get him this drunk, I have honestly never seen him this bad in my life.

He turned to me to say something but I failed to understand anything from his drunken madness. I gently pushed his head back but he rejected and instead put it across my chest. Why did he set out to make life difficult for me? Finally the taxi stopped outside of his house . I got out of my side before persuading the other man to do the same.

" Come on Takashi , get out quickly", I told him gently.

He pouted at me whilst crossing his arms over his chest. " Tomo, if I get out too quickly I'll fall and I'll, i'll break something and then I won't be able to play. Yoshi will be mad at me."

I sighed, he really wasn't going to move any time soon.

" Takashi, if you don't move how will you catch the house." it was an stupid thing to say but I was seriously running out of ideas.

He looked at me all wide eyed and innocent. " Catch the house Tomo?"

"Yeah ", I replied. " If you don't hurry up and get it, it will run away without you!"

The look of determination on his face made me smile. " I'm gonna catch the house Tomo, I won't let it run away!"

I watched as he ran towards his home, I was about to follow him when I felt a tap to my shoulder. I turned around to see the taxi driver.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this but it seems like that young man really cares for you, he loves you. I have had a lot of people that have been in the car, a lot of couples but none of them held nearly as much love as the two of you did. If you will excuse me now, I have to go but please think about what I said."

With that he got into the car and drove away. I was shocked, an complete stranger had just shed an new light upon my situation and my head was an complete mess.

" 1, 2, 3, 5, Takashi why are you so stupid you missed 4 out!, lets start again." " 1,2"

Upon hearing Takashi's voice, I headed to the back garden, where I found him sat on the bench looking up at the stars. I sat besides him unsure of what to say. An silence broke out between us but was broken by his mumbling.

"Tomo, there are too many stars, I can't count them all." He whined.

" why do you want to count them.", I asked.

" When I was an little boy, I got told that if you managed to count all of the stars then you would get an wish, but don't worry Tomo I'll share it with you!" He grinned.

It was in that moment the man's words came back to me. Takashi loves me he really does and to think I almost broke up with him. Tears made their way down my cheeks as the cold air blew around me.

" Tomo, are you okay?, please say something Tomo. I asked for an wish not tears, please don't cry, you know what happens when you cry I start too. I'll do anything to make you happy again. Tomoooo."

I lunged forwards and pulled him into an hug. I kissed his head and looked deep into those big eyes of his.

" I love you Takashi, I'll never leave you."

I rested his head on my shoulder and let the crisp air embrace us. I was NEVER going to let him go. Never.


End file.
